


Secret Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Breaking and Entering, Burglary, Christmas Eve, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Fat fetish, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Santa Kink, Underage - Adult/Minor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Santa' Shiro pays a visit to four-year old Hunk at night.Keith watches from his bedroom window.





	Secret Santa

_It was time._

Shiro watched from his front window. The stench of takeaway flooded the one-story house, while a loud drip echoed out from the bathroom, and Shiro cricked his back in pain as he stood up from the empty cardboard box on the bare floorboards. A pile of letters marked with red ‘final warning’ fell in the darkness, but he could only curse as the light switch failed to provide any relief and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. He kicked at the floor.

A framed photograph on the wall reflected back some light, as the neighbouring house was smothered in lights that were more expensive than his finest suit or even his car, and every day – as they walked home – Keith would always ask: ‘why can’t we have lights, too’? It was too hard to explain that Adam was dead. It was too hard to explain that they would need to downsize soon, at least if they also wanted gas and electric and water, and even harder would be to explain that Santa did not hate him, but . . . Santa was poor.

He walked straight across the hall to the bedroom door. The L-shaped room was opposite the inverse L-shaped room that belonged to the neighbouring house, with the lounge acting as an adjoining wall, and sometimes – when all was quiet – Keith would press his ear to the lounge wall in an attempt to hear the latest cartoons that blared from a curved forty-inch screen, as he laughed in time to what he assumed were jokes or funny references.

“Santa won’t forget you,” swore Shiro.

Keith lay asleep in his bed, covered in torn and stained sheets. It was painful to see Keith in a nearly bare room, stocked only with second-hand clothes and essential school supplies, and a dagger on the wall left by their mother and a few plush toys gifted by their father. It was their first Christmas without their father, as well as the first anniversary of Adam’s death, and Shiro swallowed hard as he tiptoed toward the bed in his decorative Santa sweatshirt.

He bent low and brushed back his white hair. A gentle kiss was placed to Keith’s forehead, as a tear rolled down his cheek and onto Keith’s nose, and he pulled back with a staggered sigh, before he turned towards the French doors that opened onto a small patio. The doors overlooked the bedroom next door, which also belonged to a young boy, and they were still broke so that a good few inches gap separated them from the wall. Shiro would spend every night asleep beside Keith for that reason. _It’s too much a danger,_ thought Shiro.

“Okay, you just rest here.”

Shiro pulled an old sack from underneath the bed, as he lightly sprinted to the door and slid it open enough to squeeze through onto the patio, and he carefully listened to make sure no one was around so late at this time of night. The Garret husband had knocked on the door to ask Shiro to keep an eye on the house, while the wife started the car and said they would not be back until the morning due to an emergency, and he knew – _he knew_ – this was his only chance to steal maybe two or three small toys that would not be missed.

“God forgive me,” he whispered.

The fence between the houses was non-existent . . . _‘it will let the children play a little easier together’, ‘I can cut your lawn this way along with mine’, ‘we trust you just as if you were our son’_. . . Shiro wiped at his eyes and darted toward the patio doors. The spare keys in his pocket jingled and jangled, as he quickly unlocked the door and left it wide open so as to give a quick escape should they come back sooner, and he breathed a sigh of relief inside.

It was clear this family was still earning well. Every surface was filled with gadgets and gizmos, while he saw fancy posters and framed photographs and detailed diagrams over every surface, and he was nearly distracted as he raced across the bedroom and into the lounge, where the large tree took centre stage of the beautifully decorated room. There were dozens of presents underneath the tree. The sofa was covered so much that no room was there to sit on its leather cushions, while even the armchair and windowsills were piled high.

Shiro took one that looked like a plush lion. He took a pile of what felt like books. The third item was a large box, but too light to be a videogame or something easily missed, and it would prove a nice surprise for both brothers when they opened it the next morning. Shiro made to dart back outside, but – with a curse – stopped to take two candy canes from the tree and a handful of wrapped sweets from a small bowl. He hoped it would be enough, but it barely compared to a large turkey and homemade pudding. Shiro swallowed hard.

He ran into the kitchen and took a bottle of water, along with a plate of cold meats, and stashed them into his sack along with the three presents, before swearing to pay back the family the second his first pay cheque came in from the Garrison. It took only a few minutes to race back to the bedroom, where he made his way to the doors and sighed in relief, with sack heavy on his back as he ran a hand through his white hair with a smile.

“S-Santa, is – is that you?”

_His heart stopped._

Shiro turned to see Hunk sat up awake. He was on his bed just below the window, which was opposite Keith’s even as Keith’s bed sat opposite the patio doors instead, and it provided a clear view of the bare desk and half-empty closet in the bedroom opposite. Shiro was on the verge of tears, as his heart raced until it was all he could hear. He nearly doubled over, as he panted for breath and a terrible tremor overtook every limb, and soon a loud yawn emanated from the bed as Hunk rubbed at his eyes. Hunk sat cross-legged with a smile.

“I heard the jingle of your bells,” chirped Hunk.

Shiro dropped his hand to his pocket, where his keys jingled again. It brought a squeal of glee from Hunk’s lips, as he bounced on the bed and clicked on the bedside lamp, and – as a soft glow of red spread out from a cartoon lump of plastic – it illuminated his soft flesh. He was clad only in a pair of yellow pyjamas, where his bare hands toyed with bare feet, and the soft brown flesh looked all the more appealing with so many slivers on show.

“What happened to your beard?” Hunk asked. “You have white hair and a sack and a red shirt and . . . tomorrow is Christmas! You even have the big and black boots. Do you – like – have a big beard? If you’re the real Santa, he’s got like a big beard.”

“I – ah – shaved it,” said Shiro. “I thought it’d look nicer.”

“My Mom and Dad had to go take my aunt to the doctor. I think she’s having a baby. They – They don’t usually let me stay home alone, but they said that Mr Shiro would be looking out for the house and that he has a key and that it was just a few hours. I’m a good boy, too, so does that mean I get a lot of presents? I want a lot of presents, Mr Santa!”

Shiro licked at his lips. Hunk always appealed to him, with a mess of black hair on a head that always smiled bright, and he was also a little chubby in size, which meant that he was often teased and took well to any kind of validation. He was shy enough to run from most adults, often dubbed a ‘coward’ by peers, and yet here he was bouncing on his bed in excitement over seeing Santa standing before him. It would be easy to take advantage.

The past year was difficult, but Shiro somehow managed. He was owed a treat, too. Hunk even sat with legs spread like a whore, while he half-leaned forward with hands now pressed against the mattress and back arched in a seductive pose, and – straining in the mostly dark room – his eyes fluttered and squeezed in a way that Shiro’s cock twitched in his pants. It was almost hypnotic to see how the top few buttons were undone, which exposed a long expanse of bare chest and a hint of an erect nipple. Shiro choked out from a dry mouth:

“You have to be _really_ good to get the best presents.”

“I can be really good,” said Hunk.

“No,” teased Shiro. “I think you’ve been _naughty_. Do you know Santa has eyes everywhere? He sees you, Hunk. He sees when you steal cookies from the kitchen at night, just like how he knows you give Keith the smallest slice of cake and how you always demand seconds after every meal, and he knows you’re greedy . . . _such a greedy boy_. I can go back and get your presents, Hunk. I can take them all away. Naughty boys don’t get presents.”

“No, please!” Tears sprang in Hunk’s eyes. “I – I’ve been good, I swear! I always help Keith with his homework and I play lots with Lance and I sometimes watch from my window to make sure Mr Shiro is happy when he sleeps at night. I do good, I promise!”

“If you’re a good boy, you should have nothing to hide. I want you to spend _every_ night with your curtains wide open and your doors unlocked, okay?” Shiro smiled and shrugged. “I also want you to prove to Santa – _here and now_ – that you’re willing to do everything that you’re told and obey your elders. It’s the only way I’ll stuff your stocking, Hunk.”

Hunk sniffed and crawled to the edge of the bed. The two tiny legs swung over the edge, while he rubbed at his nose with his sleeve, and he craned his head upward so that the long column of neck was exposed, as he licked at his lips and gave a hiccup. It was a beautiful sight. Shiro groaned, as his cock hardened and throbbed. The tingles of arousal shot through his frame, while he dropped the sack to the floor and pre-come soaked his underwear.

“I’ll do what you say, Santa,” said Hunk. “I’ll prove I’m good!”

Shiro smiled and snatched a sock from the floor. He marched across the bedroom and wrapped it around Hunk’s head, as it acted as a makeshift blindfold, and it covered his eyes so completely that he saw nothing except total darkness. Shiro glanced through the window, where he made sure that Keith was fast asleep in his bed. _This is wrong_ , he thought. It would be abuse, even if Hunk happily obeyed thinking he was proving his worth to Santa, but at the same time . . . Shiro needed _something_ to feel better in this cold and dark world.

“I want you to lick my candy-cane,” said Shiro. “No teeth.”

He unzipped his pants and let loose his cock, which now stood tall and erect with a vein throbbing on the underside, and a bead of pre-come leaked from the mushroom-flared head and dripped down into his thatch of silver pubic hair above heavy balls. The cool air provided a nice sensation, as he moaned and carefully aimed it toward pursed lips. Hunk furrowed his brow in confusion and shrugged. He clearly saw nothing wrong with an innocent task.

The tiny hands came out to wrap around his thick penis. They jerked back at first, surprised by the warmth, but then a loud ‘ooh’ echoed out and he slid his hands over the silky smooth foreskin and stopped at the base where thick curls tickled his fingers. Hunk giggled and muttered that he never tried a warm candy cane, with moist breath catching at the penis as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the head, before – with an excited yelp – he licked a long line along the head and took up the pre-come onto his tongue.

“It tastes salty,” murmured Hunk. “I like the taste!”

“I need you to keep licking,” said Shiro. “You can also suck at the candy cane, maybe play with it in your mouth, and soon it will be nice and wet . . . usually, it would spurt a huge amount of icing into your mouth, but today I want to try something special. I only get to visit you once a year, baby. Santa needs to shoot icing into your chocolate channel.”

“I don’t understand,” murmured Hunk. “What chocolate channel? I want to try the special icing, too! Can I keep licking until it all spurts into my mouth? Is the icing warm, too? I like this candy cane. It’s like hard inside and soft outside! It moves, too.”

“You can taste it next year, I swear,” promised Shiro.

“Okay, so I just have to be good and patient?”

“Yeah, and _suck_ at my cock, bitch.”

Hunk opened his mouth to comment on the bad word; Shiro used that opportunity to ram his cock deep until it reached the hilt, where – as Hunk moaned and swallowed – he realised this boy lacked a gag reflex and his continuously swallowing sent wonderful contractions around the head of his cock and milked it for all it was worth. The pre-come now streamed heavily in small spurts, as it dripped down a waiting throat, and Shiro nearly came then and there.

A low moan escaped Hunk’s mouth, as if he were eating the most exquisite food known to mankind, and his tongue dipped underneath the ridge of the head, before exploring down the vein and flicking continuously at the base. It would swirl around the thick girth, while he swallowed at the head, and soon drool dripped down his chin with pre-come, until it glistened under the nightlight and Christmas lights outside. The pleasure built and rose inside him, as Shiro panted for breath and thrust into the mouth with hard and fast rocks.

He gripped at the hair and checked the clock. He still had all night, but he wanted to simply get in and out . . . better not to risk anything . . . Shiro face-fucked Hunk in earnest, until balls slapped against his chin and loud slurps echoed about the bedroom. Shiro chanced a glance through the windows, where he saw a flicker of light from Keith’s eyes. He nearly came then and there. Shiro quickly pulled out, as his cock twitched and a long line of saliva connected the outstretched tongue to the shiny red head of a meaty man-cock.

Shiro swore and pushed Hunk down onto the bed, before he crawled over him and quickly stripped him from his pyjamas, and – with a loud groan – he undressed the boy until every inch of skin was clear on sight, while Hunk only mumbled questions about why he needed to be naked. He was beautiful. The chubby flesh was round and soft, with a tiny boy-cock peeking out at barely an inch and over taut testicles. It was too much a temptation.

“Santa?”  Hunk asked. “Why am I naked?”  

“It’s time for your present, my sexy come-bucket,” spat Shiro. “Santa is going to make you feel _real_ good and _real_ happy, which is going to be your biggest present yet, and – if you’re real fucking good – you’ll get this every year. You can’t tell anyone, though. If you tell anyone, that would be bad and you’ll never get any presents ever again, okay?”

“I’ll be good. _I’ll be good_! I’ll never tell anyone, Santa!”

“That’s because you’re a good fucking slut.”

Shiro pulled back to quickly ransack cupboards. He found a small tub of Vaseline in less than a few minutes, stashed in a first-aid kit in Hunk’s bedside table, and he dashed back to the bed only to glance through the window, where – underneath the blankets – he was half-certain he saw rhythmic movements beneath Keith’s blanket. Shiro groaned and slid down Hunk’s bed, until he parted those sweet and chubby legs as wide as they would spread.

“You belong like this,” growled Shiro. “Your legs wide for me.”

He dipped his fingers into the Vaseline. The hole sat between two pert buttocks, where it winked and clenched as if in anticipation, and the brown rim was wrinkled and inviting, as Shiro reached out to touch it with a greased finger. Hunk jumped. A tiny hand moved for the sock around his eyes, until Shiro growled out _‘bad’_ and his hands fell back to his sides with obedient speed, and Shiro hummed as he returned to massaging that hole.

It didn’t take too long to push a finger inside into the first knuckle, where Hunk – with a loud sigh – arched his back and clenched at the bed-sheets with mouth thrown wide in an ‘O’ shape, as he chanted out _‘uh, uh, uh’_ and his inner walls clenched tight around the invading digit. Shiro whispered for him to relax, before he pushed his finger fully inside. The tight inner walls were ridged and familiar from his time with Adam, but they were _so tight_ that he wondered whether Hunk would even be able to have a good fuck. Shiro panted for breath.

Hunk writhed on the bed and begged for more . . . _‘please, Santa, I like that’ . . ._ Shiro shoved another finger deep inside, before crooking both towards himself in a come-hither motion, and he knocked against the prostate that had Hunk screaming out and arching his back until breaking point. The arch of his neck exposed a throbbing vein, while drool spilled from the sides of his mouth, and his inner walls clenched harder and harder.

“You’re going to love what comes next,” swore Shiro.

He glanced back through the window, which was low enough that their sexual acts would be seen in the other room, and he saw Keith now watching with wide eyes and openly jerking his cock with the blankets thrown back, even as the tiny boy-cock sat above bald testicles and was nowhere near the shape and size of an adult. He was flushed red. He was licking his lips. It nearly had Shiro bursting forth an orgasm, as he wondered whether Keith would like to play such games in future, and he shoved another finger inside Hunk. Shiro warned:

“If you want presents next year, tell _no one_ about this.”

Hunk nodded and choked back on his drool. Shiro fingered him wide and made a scissor motion, while pumping in and out until the tiny dick was hard and bounced against the wobbling fat of his brown stomach, and Shiro – laughing low and deep – wrenched out his fingers and slathered his cock with as much Vaseline as possible. He would not last long, but he knew he would be able to last long enough to blow a load deep inside the boy-cunt in front of him, and hopefully leave Hunk with a limp that he would have to make excuses.

Shiro pushed some excess Vaseline into that loose hole. He slammed into the hilt. Hunk screamed out in ecstasy, as his back arched and he writhed with trembling limbs and he choked on the very air itself . . . _‘oh god, oh god, so good, oh god, s-so good’_. . . every clench of his inner walls nearly sent Shiro over the edge, as he gripped him like a glove. It was so hot inside him. Shiro panted for breath, as his pubic hairs tickled the buttocks.

“You like this, baby? Do you like Santa’s cock inside you?”

“Oh, Santa! Oh, God! I – I like it, _yes_!”

“Santa thinks you’re a real good fucking bitch. Oh yeah, I’m going to pound your fuck-hole until you can’t even fucking walk tomorrow! I’m going to breed you like the bitch you are and then suck the come from your gaping hole. _You fucking two-dime whore_!”

The wet squelches echoed through the bedroom, as balls slapped against reddening buttocks, and Shiro grunted out again and again and again, as he planted his hands on either side of that beautifully blindfolded head and looked down at swollen lips soaked with pre-come. He pounded harder and harder until his head grew dizzy and his heart raced loud in his ears, while he choked back on saliva and stared with dilated eyes at the thoroughly fucked figure of Hunk laying prone beneath him with spread legs and wet hole. _It was too good_.

He shot down a hand and grasped at the boy-cock. It was so soft and moved easily in his hand, but the stimulation was too much for Hunk to bear, as he finally came long and hard and his dry orgasm caused his dick to spasm in Shiro’s hand. Hunk threw back his head with a scream, until he collapsed back on the bed with a heavy thud, and his inner walls fluttered and clenched around Shiro until he could no longer stand the pleasure. He came.

Shiro saw stars across his vision, as he thrust deep inside Hunk. He stayed still as ropes and ropes of white come flooded the inner walls, until they were coated with hot seed that leaked from the swollen red edges and dripped onto the sheets until a small stain appeared. The orgasmic bliss flooded through every vein. Shiro groaned as the pleasure built to a pinnacle and slowly faded off until a comfortable haze washed over him, enough that he could have easily have collapsed beside Hunk and spooned him until the afterglow wore off.

“God you were good, baby,” swore Shiro.

He pulled out his softening member. The red edges of the hole twitched, as more Vaseline and come leaked out and pooled in a small puddle upon the sheets, and Hunk rolled onto his side with a murmur of contentment and started to snore loud and clear. Shiro laughed and found some tissues. He scooped out much of the come and wiped Hunk off, before throwing the tissues into a bin beneath some old food wrappers, and quickly redressed Hunk with a kiss to his forehead that lingered, as he fondled the chest beneath his pyjama top.

“Never lock this bedroom door again,” ordered Shiro.

“Okay,” murmured a sleepy Hunk.

Hunk returned to sleep, finally clad in pyjamas and wrapped up in his duvet, and there was not a single hint of sweat or come anywhere to be seen, as Shiro tucked away his member and put back the Vaseline where it belonged. He tiptoed back to the doors. Shiro swung his sack over his shoulder, before sliding closed the doors and locking them tight, and ran straight back into his shared bedroom with Keith, as he closed the door as much as able.

To his surprise, Keith sat half-naked on their shared bed. He wore only an old shirt that belonged to Adam, while he knelt on naked legs with an erect cock stood up on clear sight, and his cheeks were flushed as he panted for breath through parted lips. Shiro grew hard again, as he dropped his sack to the floor and quickly yanked out his erection that stood tall and thick for Keith’s wide eyes to take in with a loud gasp. The pitch-black room made it difficult to see his expression, but Shiro could hear the long groan that escaped his throat.

“Santa, I saw you in the window,” murmured Keith. “I think my brother went for a bath, because he usually sleeps next to me and he’s gone, so . . . so if you’re quick, can you do to me what you did to Hunk? I promise I’ve been good and I want to feel good.”

“What do you know about what you saw, Keith?”

“Only what I see on Shiro’s laptop.” Keith lay on his back and spread his legs. “I – I used to touch myself when I saw them, but – when Adam died – Shiro watched the videos more and more and I couldn’t get onto the laptop to watch any, so now my pee-pee is hard all the time and I can’t do anything to make it go down. I can’t tell Shiro! Can you help me, Santa?”

Shiro waited in the shadows. If he got any closer, Keith would see that this was _not_ Santa and that would mean having conversations that he was not ready to have, and Keith . . . _he wanted to be fucked by Santa Claus_! Shiro could envision him in a local grotto with a candy cane shoved up his ass. Shiro could imagine him sitting on some pervert’s laugh and bouncing while children waited outside. This was a boy _wanting_ to be fucked, as Shiro grew harder and harder and he relished in what was the world’s most perfect gift. He swallowed hard.

“Turn around and bend over,” commanded Shiro.

Keith obeyed. _This would be good_.

 


End file.
